


Reparation

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Minor Character Death, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-07
Updated: 2005-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Fast-forward 12 years.





	Reparation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

This is a semiauthorized sequel to Starla’s wonderful “This is Not a Pick Up Line,” which can be found here:

http://splinter-moment.net/narcissism/home.php?x=pickup.html

and prequel to Starla’s Green Curry and Josselin’s Father and Son Bonding, which link off that page.

Fast-forward twelve years. Justin’s in New York.

* * *

“What are you wearing?”

“Mmm, underwear and one sock. I was undressing. For bed,” Justin clarified.

“You want to call me back later?”

“God, no. How are you?” 

“Good. Kinnetik’s ridiculously busy.” Brian lit a cigarette and inhaled. “Gus is fine, as you saw. He’s straight, but at least this way I don’t run into my son sucking cock at the baths.” He considered “family” news, wondered if anyone ever talked to Justin--Debbie, maybe? “I don’t know if you heard--Ben died last year, and Mikey’s been a fucking wreck, but he’s starting to communicate with the living again.”

“I didn’t know. That’s awful. That must have been awful.”

So no one talked to him. “Yeah, it sucked. How are you?”

“Good. I started my own company a couple of years ago, me and two other people, Adam and Katharine. And we’ve been lucky. We’re busy. And I’ve got a couple of friends, and recently I acquired an apartment bigger than your closet.” Justin paused. “Gus came by my office, when he was up here.”

“He looked you up?” Brian asked with surprise.

“No, I ran into him on the street and gave him my card, but then he called and came by. He had some questions, about...you.”

“About us.”

“Yeah, but really about you. I mean, he doesn’t know me.”

“So what did you tell him?”

“I...basically I said that yes, we had been in love, and yes, I still love you, and no, I don’t know that we can put it back together.” Justin rushed that a little.

There was a pause. Brian smoked in a vain attempt to bring down his heart rate. “So, now that you have your own company and all, you could probably work from home, sometimes. Email stuff in,” he said.

“Sure, sometimes,” Justin said cautiously.

Silence.

“Come home,” Brian said.

“Brian!” Justin said with a half-laugh. “You haven’t seen me in...a long time. I could be fat!”

“ARE you fat?”

“No.”

“Are you bald?”

“No.”

“Are you afraid that I might be fat and bald?”

“No.”

“Because you have faith in my continuing vanity and extreme efforts to stave off middle age, or because you don’t care?”

“I have total faith in your vanity. Also, when I ran into Gus and said, ‘My God, you’re the spitting image of Brian Kinney,’ he didn’t say, ‘No fucking way!’”

“He groaned and said, ‘Yeah, I only hear that about once a week,’” Brian guessed.

“Actually I just said, ‘You’re Gus!’ but he never once questioned how I knew that.”

Brian stubbed out his cigarette and waited for an actual answer.

“How about this weekend?” Justin suggested.

“I think I could miss S&M Saturday, just this once.”

“Okay,” Justin said, and Brian could hear his smile over the phone, could hear his smile from four hundred miles away.


End file.
